A Cute Halloween Tale
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Just a cute friendship fic about our favorite RE4 trio. ONESHOT


**A Cute Halloween Tale**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody this is my first one shot. I wanted to post this in October but I was having problems with the computer. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a quit Halloween night and our very own Ashley Graham was just coming back from trick-or-treating, wearing a witch's costume and a cute smile.

"Hoo hoo what a hale this year!" she said to herself, as she stopped walking to look inside her jack-o-lantern bucket, which was filled to the top one, might add. But before she could reach in to get some of her candy, a silhouette of a person coming from the opposite direction caught her eye. It was Luis Sera, wearing a vampire costume and carrying a Halloween bag.

"Hey Luis!" Ashley called to her friend while waving her hand, Luis took notice of this.

"Ashley!" Luis cried back as he ran towards her, they had taken separate routes, so they hadn't seen each other all night. When they first met back in Spain, they didn't really get off on the right foot, what with Luis taking a notice of her 'ballistics' and all. But since they managed to escape along with Leon they started to get to know each other a lot better. When they returned to the States, Leon put in a good word for him with the president and Luis managed to get a job as Leon's partner, as well as Ashley's second bodyguard.

Originally Luis was assigned to accompany Ashley trick-or-treating since Leon was staying home; but Ashley insisted that Luis go off and enjoy himself, and that she would be alright and she would have her cell phone on in case she needed him. Lucky for her and Luis she had no trouble on her candy route.

"Luis, check out the candy I got!" Ashley said when Luis reached her. He took a look inside her bucket, and made a mocking annoyed face. "Psssft, you call that a hale, check this out." He said and showed her what was inside his bag.

Ashley gaped in awe, inside Luis's bag were, not the bit size candy bars, but the really big bars, and the brand named lollypops and gum; all the good candy that was sold at Wal-Mart was in his bag.

"Ooooh, where'd you get the candy?" asked Ashley as she hugged Luis's bag, as if it was the most important thing in the world. Luis smiled a satisfied smile.

"You see Ashley; this city is divided into two different classes: rich class, and middle class. Now those two classes live in different sides of the city, the middle class lives on the left side, and the rich class lives on the right side; so next Halloween, take the right path."

While Luis was explaining this, Ashley was eating one of his Butterfinger bars (he didn't mind since he had nine in there) "Mmm hmm." Ashley replied with fat cheeks and chocolate around her mouth, the very sight making Luis giggle. "Come on Ash, lets go watch a movie." He said as he and Ashley walked towards the house.

"_Don't go down this path way, I heard screaming down there!" _said the first person.

"_No! We must go we have to get to our friends." _said the second person.

All of a sudden the sound of a chainsaw was heard. _Rrrrrrroooooomm, Rrrrrrrooooomm, RRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _a woman's voice was heard.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was Ashley's response to what just happened in the movie. She scream so loud that all the birds outside flew away. She buried her face in Luis's chest, waiting for the scary part to be over. As he was calming her down, someone burst right through the bedroom door with a gun ready, they were also wearing a Frankenstein mask.

"All right, who's in here!?" it was Leon, apparently having to protect Ashley in Spain and always hearing her screams for help when ever she was being taken away, left a force of habit for him. Unfortunately, him running in with a fully loaded Blacktail while wearing a Frankenstein mask did nothing to make Ashley feel protected.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **Ashley scream again, this time falling off the bed. "Calm down Leon, we were just watching a movie." Luis reassured him.

"What movie?" asked Leon; lowering his gun.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." he replied.

"Very scary movie." said Ashley, while getting back up on the bed.

"It's funny how the chainsaw wilding freaks in the movie look like the chainsaw wilding freaks back in Spain." said Leon as he sat down between Luis and Ashley.

"Your right, they do." said Luis, taking a bite out of his candy.

"Psssst, Luis watch me scare Leon." Ashley whispered in Luis's ear from behind Leon.

"This I gotta see." Said Luis with a smirk, obviously doubting she could do it.

"Just watch!" Ashley whispered back with annoyance in her voice.

Leon was too busy watching the movie to hear the conversation between his friends, which made it perfect for Ashley to advance forward with her arms outstretched.

"**BOO!" **Ashley cried out while grabbing a hold of Leon's shoulder; unfortunately he didn't even flinch.

"Nice try Ashley, but I don't scare easily." Leon said; the smirk obvious in his voice.

"Darn it!" she said in defeat while crossing her arms.

"You wanna see how to scare Leon? Check this out!" Luis whispered back to Ashley from behind Leon.

"I'll be right back Leon, I'm gonna get sodas." he said.

"Okay." replied Leon, still distracted by the movie.

"Ashley, wanna help me?" he asked while winking at her.

"Sure." she replied, getting the idea, and fallowing him out the bedroom.

"So how are you gonna scare him?" she asked. Ashley knew, from what she saw in Spain, was that Leon was not afraid of anything; not even that huge El Gigente that they encountered after they left the cabin. So she wondered exactly how Luis was gonna scare Leon.

"Just watch and see senorita." Luis said as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a sack of potatoes and a pair of scissors and closed the door.

"Don't want him to know we're not in the kitchen." He said while giving her another wink and heading outside.

"Got it." Ashley said giving him the thumbs up and fallowing him outside.

Meanwhile, Leon was still in the bedroom watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, while getting some of Luis's and Ashley's candy. "What's taking them so long? All this candy is making me thirsty." He said to himself as the door bell rang.

**DING-DONG**

"Must be trick-or-treaters." Leon said to no one in particular as he got up to get the door. As he passed by the kitchen he thought he might use this time to see what's keeping Luis and Ashley.

"Hey guys what's keeping those sodas?" But when he opened the kitchen door they were no where to be found. "Guys?"

**DING-DONG**

"Better get that first." He said to himself and headed towards the front door, but just like when he opened the kitchen door, no one was there.

"Hello?" he called out while looking left and right. "That's weird."

Just then he heard the most horrible noise, a noise he thought he would never have to hear again, except in a movie.

_RRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM, RRRRROOOOOMMMMMM, **RRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMM.**_

He looked up in horror and saw a chainsaw wilding maniac coming right at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon scream at the top of his lungs and slammed the door just as the maniac was getting closer.

"Aha ha ha! Ah HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Luis began to laugh as he took off the potato sack he was wearing and fell to the ground clutching his sides.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" That was priceless, can I try that?" Ashley asked.

"No! Only I can do that, but I will teach you how to be scary. Luis said as he composed himself.

Just then Leon came bursting through the door, handgun ready, and began firing every where.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP LEON WE WERE JUST KIDDING!!!!" screamed Luis as he took cover behind a rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ashley also screamed and hid with Luis.

As Ashley and Luis began cowering in fear they heard the most strangest noise, Leon laughing.

"Aha ha ha! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"WHAT THE--!" was both Luis and Ashley's reply.

"You guys are soooo gullible! I heard you two talking through the door so I brought out the good old cap gun to teach you a lesson!" Leon said in triumph.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY LEON!" Luis and Ashley screamed at him in outrage.

"Oh and it was funny to scare me the way you did?" Leon asked quite seriously while crossing his arms. Luis and Ashley looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Leon." said Luis with his head down.

"Yeah, me too." said Ashley with her head down as well.

Leon gave them a small smile. "I'm sorry too. Come on lets go finish the movie."

"Okay." Said his two friends, as all three of them walked back inside; knowing that this was going to be a cute Halloween tale to remember for years to come.

Just as the three friends reentered the bedroom Luis and Ashley made a horrifying discovery.

"Hey, my candy's almost gone!" exclaimed Luis as he looked inside his bag.

"Mine too!" Ashley also pointed out while looking into her bucket.

They both looked at Leon with accusing expressions on there faces, Leon, on the other hand had an innocent look on his face.

"Well maybe you guys shouldn't have taken so long with those sodas then."

**The End.**


End file.
